Ossus
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Auril Sector | stelsel = Adega System | zonnen = Adega Prime Adega Besh | manen = Mim Nerit | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 299 dagen | rotatietijd = 31 uren | klasse = | diameter = 29.000 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Heuvels Bergen Valleien | water = 2/3 (voor 3996 BBY) | bezienswaardig = Great Jedi Library Knossa Spaceport Eocho Mountains Gardens of Talla | inheemse = Ysanna (85%) (na 3.996 BBY) | gemigreerde = | taal = Classical Ossan Ysannan | inwoners = 250 miljoen | hoofdstad = Knossa | munt = | staatsvorm = Stammenraad | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|De Great Jedi Library 250px|thumb|Evacuatie van Ossus in 3.996 BBY Ossus was een planeet in de Outer Rim die werd beschouwd als een van de belangrijkste planeten van de Jedi Order ten tijde van de Old Republic. Idux was een oude naam voor de planeet. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Ossus lag in het noordoosten van de Outer Rim in de Auril Sector ten zuidoosten van de Perlemian Trade Route. De planeet lag weggedoken in de sterren van de Cron Cluster en tussen de Tion Cluster. Het was de 3de planeet in het Adegan System dat twee zonnen had. Ossus draaide rond deze zonnen in een bizarre achtvorm. Vooraleer Ossus werd getroffen door de explosie van de Cron Cluster bestond de planeet uit tweederde water, hoge bergketens en diepe canyons met riffen. De planeet was rijk aan fauna en flora. Na de explosie werd Ossus een dorre wereld die geplaagd werd door elektrische stormen. Weinig leven was nog terug te vinden op de planeet en de majestueuze gebouwen van de Jedi waren weggevaagd door de explosie tot ruïnes. Samenleving De samenleving op Ossus voor de explosie van de Cron Cluster werd gestuwd door de Jedi Order en de academie die er gevestigd was. Op Ossus waren talloze species vertegenwoordigd die studeerden of lesgaven aan de academie of handelden met de Jedi. In de bibliotheek werkten tal van werkkrachten. Na de explosie waren de Ysanna de enige bewoners op Ossus. Geschiedenis Ossus ging de geschiedenis is als de planeet met de meest nauwe band met de Jedi Order uit de pre-Ruusan periode. De Jedi waren vermoedelijk ontstaan op Tython, maar op Ossus ontstond er al een Jedi academie voor 25.000 BBY toen de Galactic Republic werd gesticht. De route van Coruscant naar Ossus was cruciaal voor de jonge Republic en de Jedi hielpen om deze as te verdedigen tegen indringers als de Hutts, de Tionese en andere volkeren. Nochtans was Ossus veroverd geweest door Xim the Despot en heette de planeet toen Idux. In de rijke Force atmosfeer van Ossus richtten de Jedi de Knossa Spaceport op en de Great Jedi Library, een pronkstuk met tal van documenten, Holocrons, Lightsabers en perkamenten. Deze bibliotheek vergaarde vooral zijn faam dankzij Jedi Master Odan-Urr, die de bibliotheek oprichtte na de perikelen van de Great Hyperspace War. Tijdens de Great Sith War werd Ossus een centrum van de krachten van de Republic en de Jedi en werd het gebruikt als militair strategisch punt en stalplaats van vele troepen. Aan het einde van de Great Sith War, in 3.996 BBY, kwam er ook een einde aan de heerschappij van Ossus door de explosie van de Cron Cluster. De explosie van de supernova raasde over Ossus heen en slechts enkele families konden schuilen in de Eocho Mountains. De Great Jedi Library werd grotendeels verwoest en de Jedi verhuisden van Ossus naar Coruscant. Slechts een sectie van de bibliotheek kon worden gered, al kon een deel van de objecten wel worden gered en naar Coruscant worden gebracht. De planeet werd stilaan vergeten en de afstammelingen van de Jedi, die zich hadden kunnen schuilhouden, werden de Ysanna. Tijdens de Clone Wars bevond Ossus zich in CIS territorium. Een andere overlevende bleek de Neti Jedi Master Ood Bnar te zijn. Jaren later werd Ossus het speerpunt van het Ossus Project, een terraforming project onder leiding van Kol Skywalker dat de werelden moest herstellen die waren getroffen door de Yuuzhan Vong. Bron *The Essential Atlas: Online Index + Grid: R-6 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Dark Empire *Dark Empire II *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith *Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War *The Jedi Path: A Manuel for Students of the Force category:Outer Rim category:Leden van Xim's Empire category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Jedi Order category:Ossus